


路

by styx



Category: Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 20:50:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/601936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伊力萨故途重游，寻找他所失落的那位男人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Path](https://archiveofourown.org/works/498096) by [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/pseuds/caras_galadhon). 



标题：路（《The Path》）  
  
原作：Galadriel  
  
作者博客：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：<http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/349380.html>  
或：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/498096](498096)  
  
衍生派别：电影《魔戒》（《Lord of the Rings》，又译《指环王》等）  
  
配对：阿拉贡（维果•莫特森）/波罗莫（肖恩•宾）  
  
等级：G  
  
反馈：总是欢迎的。  
  
弃权申明：我的幻想生活固然丰富多彩，但决不包括假装自个儿是JRR•托尔金，或是假装拥有他的角色。  
  
摘要：伊力萨故途重游，寻找他所失落的那位男人。  
  
作者注：为万圣节而作。  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **路**  
  
著：Galadriel  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

  
  
  
  
  
  
 _他以区区一介游侠之身来到这里，离开时是一位国王。_  
  
他已有多年不曾行走这条小路，久远得他都不愿去计算，然而伊力萨被吸引着想要回到这里，仿佛飞蛾扑火般不可抗拒。他抵御得足够久了，拖延着那不可避免的，直到他的一把老骨头在岁月的侵蚀下咯吱作响，曾经光洁的额头布满了忧烦困扰的刻痕，然而是时候去面对他的恐惧了。  
  
将马留在洞口附近——因为即便在一个奇迹为实际所替代的时代，原野的动物也不肯冒险进入依然汇聚着往昔时代的回声的洞窟——他缓步走向最大的厅堂，石门与拱顶依然见证着久远以前捕获在这里的宏伟辉煌。  
  
地板差不多都塌陷了，一段不牢靠的岩架是他唯一的选择，而当他伫立在那边缘，眺望远处的深渊，他侧耳倾听，等待。  
  
无有一丝声息，除了他自己的呼吸扰乱那辽阔的虚空。只有幽魂的幻影残留，而它们无法同他说话。  
  
阿拉贡转开身——因为伫立在这数世纪之久的阴影中的是阿拉贡，而非伊力萨——终于确定那些个先行者，敌人，盟友，朋友和挚爱之人，统统已远在哪怕是他的触手能及之外。  
  
这份认知中满怀着同等的安慰与绝望，绝望于知晓如果亡者不于此处流连，那么他所由衷哀悼的那位战士将永不在他此生的掌握之中，安慰于知晓彼世的黄昏已不遥远。  
  
而此刻，任自己的影子于身前延伸开去，他踏上那条旧日小路，国王复又变回了一位游侠，寻找会引导他穿越荒野，找到那位久已消失在他视野中的战士的最微弱的痕迹。  
  
  
  
  
  


~完~


End file.
